


The Sexual Adventures of Nox and At

by PassionPhantom



Category: Original Work
Genre: (just wanted to post this somewhere lol), Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Cum shot, Daddy Kink, Digital Painting, Extreme cum-shot!, Happy Ending, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, PassionPhantom's own Fandom, Rough Sex, in a sexy way, like... a 'Happy Ending', lol that sounds weird...I like it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: In this little smut series, my original characters Atlas Bane and Noxus Abara have a bit offunwhile getting to know each other.
Relationships: Noxus Abara/Atlas Bane, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Introductions!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).

> Hey there guys! Long time! I hope this past month and the start of February has been good to all of you. 
> 
> 2020 has started off great and weird for me at the same between moving back and forth between my home state(s). After dealing with my mental health and exercising a LOT of Self-care, I decided to take a break from fanfic to develop some original works that I have been working on....and avoiding for literally 10 years!
> 
> SO let me introduce you to my OCs: Noxus and Atlas <3

  
So here are my precious babies. Atlas is on the left and Noxus is on the right.   
  
Atlas is a 19-year-old prodigy/ military captain in a Top secret original W.I.P. (i will post about that in the future.) Atlas is well known for having over 500 kills under his belt. And as a ruthless killer, he is, of course, cruel and callous towards others. 

But Noxus, an ordinary man in his mid-thirties (who also more than a few tricks up his sleeve), loves Atlas regardless of his murderous past. 

Noxus also loves to break Atlas' "tough/nonchalant" exterior and see the young man as the sensitive, vulnerable being that he actually is. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 


	2. "Good Boi"




	3. Happy Valentine's Day (Get Fucked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas gets a well deserved V-day present from, Noxus. <3


	4. NSFW OC Meme Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the NSFW OC challenge and full out questions on what my oc, Noxus Abara likes sexually. lol 
> 
> Y'all I just learned so much about him and I can't wait to draw out some of the scenes that the questions inspire! (especially the: _How did they lose their virginity? _ question lol!!!)
> 
> Once you read it then you will know I had too much fun with this lol

Question Time!!! 

** _ What’s their position in bed? (top, bottom, verse, sub, dom, etc.) _ **

Switch! (Loves being a top and is such a power bottom)

Mostly a Daddy!Dom tho. 

** _ What turns them on/off? _ **

**Turn ons: **

Wet Skin slapping sounds, creampie/excessive cum, Bubble-butt bottoms, Bottoms that a hung, Lingerie, Anal sex/Being pegged. Group sex/orgies, Robots/toys, Spanking Subs. Light Bitting, Aggressor///Master Role play (Dub-con), Massage, Prostate massage. Rimming (receiving and giving), Oral sex (receiving and giving) ----High emphasis on Recieving, Swallowing, and facials. 

**Turn Offs:**

Tickling (He don’t play that shit...he will fucking punch you), Furries--he’s just not into it.

** _ How long does it take for them to climax? _ **

Depends on how turned on he is.

** _ Most sensitive part(s) of their body?  _ **

Nipples/chest. Ass and inner thighs (so when Noxus bottoms, he is in for a real treat.) 

** _ Easiest way to seduce them? _ **

Blowjobs….(suck this man’s dick and you will have him selling out his entire tribe.)

How often do they masturbate? Nine times a day. He passes out by the 10th time. Lol jk.

** _ What’s their favorite position? _ **

**With Men**\---The Butterfly position, Bumper Car position, and Cowboy.

**With Women**\--- Cowgirl, Piledriver, and missionary (when he is feeling romantic) 

** _ How did they lose their virginity? _ **

**In a threesome, ** with a girl and a guy who was highly experienced. 

(Noxus was getting pegged by the girl while the guy sucked his dick.)

They created a monster y’all. lol

** _ Favorite place to have sex? _ **

In a spaceship or hovercraft **(The story is a Sci-fi one)**

** _ Ever been caught having sex or masturbating? _ **

**Yeah** his wife, Elicia walked in on him riding a heated fleshlight and decided to lend a helping hand.

** _ Are they loud or quiet? _ **

LOUD AS FUCK

** _ Do they own any sex toys? _ **

**Too fucking many:** Black Metal Dildos and heated fleshlights.

** _ Do they prefer giving or receiving? _ **

**Both! **

** _ How often do they have sex? _ **

Not as often as he’d like. Usually, he is on missions and fighting battles but he masturbates and fucks whores whenever he can.

_ Their biggest sexual desire? _

Pleasing his partner is important. He is a romantic man (((but when in a rush, Noxus is more focus on bussin that nut, lol)))

** _ What’s the best term to describe your OC’s sexuality? _ **

WILD!

** _ Their bra or dick size? _ **

**Dick--**13 in long and 4in wide…... Dude is a beast.

** _ What do they think about when they masturbate? _ **

Tight assholes, Big jiggly tiddies and/ or how his boyfriend, or wife moans.

** _ What’s their sexual orientation? _ **

Bi or Pan ( He can’t decide and he doesn't discriminate)

** _ What’s their favorite thing to do sex-wise? _ **

Teasing his partners with his tongue and deflowering virgins in the best way possible.

** _ The weirdest place they’ve had sex? _ **

In an Alien King’s palace…..(Well it was a sex palace so it wasn’t that weird….he got fucked by humanoid Aliens tho…)

** _ Their favorite place on the body to be kissed? _ **

Lips, Nipples, stomach, and cock tip. (High emphasis on his tip)

** _ Worst sex experience? _ **

He got fucked by someone in a furry suit (It wasn’t his thing so he asked if they could fuck them without the suit….)

** _ Have they ever orgasmed more than once in one go? _ **

**YES!** Noxus came wayyy too hard when he lost his virginity----The girl pegging him made his ass muscles convulse and at that exact moment, the guy deepthroated him. Noxus was coming for days, lol 

** _ How often do they think about having sex? _ **

**Every. Single. Day**. (literally)

** _ Are they self-conscious about any part of their body? _ **

Noxus doesn’t like his feet….(they big af….which everyone tells him is a good thing...but they freak him out.)

**_How long does sex normally last with them?_**

15 mins even or 2-3 hours. It depends because Noxus is good at maintaining his erection and orgasm control.

** _ Are they serious during sex or do they like to laugh? _ **

**In a One on One:** Noxus is usually serious and focused on bussin his load and making sure his partner’s get theirs.

**In an orgy:** Noxus laughs too damn much. 

** _ Wild-card. Give us a fun fact! _ **

Noxus was secretly the biggest prude and was an innocent-minded virgin until his first fuck at 20. 

The boi got turnt out, y’all!! Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be doing Atlas next!!! lol

**Author's Note:**

> goodliving2u, I'm gifting this to you because of your encouragement to me to focus on my original works. thank you, my friend!


End file.
